ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Universe Episode 1
"Awaken, Ultraman Universe!" is the first episode of the Ultraman Universe series. NOTE: THIS EPISODE MAY FEATURE CHARACTERS FROM A TSUBURAYA PRODUCTIONS FILM OR TV SERIES. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. Non-Human Appearances Ultra: Ultraman Universe, Ultraman Expera, Ultra Brothers Kaiju: Gomora (Universe Continuity) Part 1: The Battle A being that looks like Ultraman Geed put in a photonegative filter is shown attacking the Land of Light. This being is Ultraman Expera, an Ultraman born in darkness. Expera: HA HA HA HA HA HA! Oh, causing endless pain to worthless beings of light is FUN!!! HAHAHAHHAHAHA!!! A group of light beings appeared. This group is the Ultra Brothers, led by Father of Ultra. Father of Ultra: What are you, Expera? Expera: I'm what Ultramen should be. PURE DARKNESS! HAHAHAHHA!. Expera shoots a large ball of darkness at the Ultra Brothers, knocking them back. Expera: Goodbye, fools! HAHAHAHAH!!! Taro: He's heading to another dimension! *flies toward Expera* Leo: Taro, no! *Taro is immediately turned into a small crystal and taken to the other dimension with Expera.* Zero: RAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!! Ultraseven: Zero, no! *Seven grabs hold of Zero* Zero: We...can't... just...let...Expera...TAKE HIM! *Zero shakes free* Father of Ultra: It's clear that we can't stop Expera right now, so we need an Ultraman that can. Ultraman: So...are you saying...? Father of Ultra: Yes. I'm saying that we create a new Ultraman! And so, Father of Ultra got to work. He made several precautions, until the new Ultra was ready. Spoiler alert: Those precautions did not work. On Earth, Expera and a humanoid light began fighting. The light attempted to punch Expera, but Expera blocked it. Before the light could even make a sound, Expera knocked him back. Expera then put his arms in a "+" formation and shot a laser at the light. The light tried to put a shield up, but to no avail. Before he was destroyed, the light created a white sphere around himself, which swallowed Expera. When the light died down, both beings were nowhere to be seen.... or were they? A stream of light was falling to the ground, and, when it landed, instead of a crater, an underground temple was created, and a device that looked like the Ginga Spark was put on a pedestal. Expera, on the other hand, was reduced to a human form, and was left to wander the Earth. Theme Song *insert opening here* Part 2: After-School Exploration Outside of a high school, a teenager is seen waiting for someone. He has black hair, pale skin, and teal eyes. He was wearing a navy-blue jacket with an orange shirt and blue jeans, along with black shoes and white socks. He was sitting on a bench. ?: Hey, Danny boy! The teen looked back towards the voice, which came from another teenager with brown hair, tan skin, and blue eyes, wearing a black shirt and light tan jeans, along with red and black shoes and grey socks. "Danny": Hey, Jared! Jared: So, we still up for that adventure? Danny: Yeah. Three other teenagers began walking towards Danny and Jared. There were two girls and one guy. The first girl had red hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a black shirt with a red jacket, along with a black skirt and grey shoes with black socks. Danny: Hey, Lisa! Lisa: Hi! The guy had blonde hair, brown eyes, and slightly tan skin. He was wearing a green hoodie and light tan shorts, along with dark brown flip flops. ?: Wow, you say hi to her, but not me? Jared: *chuckles slightly* Hey, Jackson. The other girl had dark skin, brown eyes, and black hair. She was wearing a black leather jacket and black shirt, with blue jeans, white socks, and black shoes. Jared: Hello again, Megan. Megan: Hey. So, we starting this adventure or not? Danny: Of course! The group walked off to start their adventure, completely unaware that they were being watched. Part 3: Illegal Stuff is Happening The group walked into a forest, and right into someone dumping garbage into a river. Daniel: HEY! The illegal dumper turned and looked at Daniel. Illegal dumper: What, kid? Can't you see I'm working here? Daniel: What you're doing is illegal! Daniel walks up to the illegal dumper, but the dumper just punches him. Lisa: Danny! Jared: What the heck, man? The illegal dumper just walks off, ignoring everyone. Megan runs up to Daniel. Megan: You ok? Daniel: Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't stand jerks like that. Lisa: Me neither. Jared: Let's not worry about it for now. Jackson: Yeah, let's get going. Little did they know that they're problems were not gone. The illegal dumper found himself face-to-face with a mysterious figure. Illegal dumper: Who are you? ?: Don't worry about that now. Suddenly, the mysterious figure grabbed the illegal dumper by the throat and rammed him into a tree. Illegal dumper: What...are you... *eyes glow purple* ?: Hehehe... Part 4: Finding the Device A few minutes later, the group was walking up a mountain. Jackson: Man, I picked a bad day to wear sandals! Jared: You should've thought of that before you- Jackson: Hey, look at this! The group swarmed Jackson, and saw a large temple inside the mountain. Lisa: Woah. Megan: This was inside the mountain the whole time? Daniel: Maybe, I don't know. Jackson: Guys, check this out! Jackson was pointing to the Ginga Spark-like device. Everyone silently looked at it. Jackson: So, who's gonna go pick it up? Jared: What? Jackson: Think about it. If we get it, and we sell it, we could get a lot of money! Megan: Fine, I'll go pick it up. Megan tries to pick it up, but the device doesn't budge. Jared: Here, let me try. Jared tries, but fails. Lisa tries, and fails. Finally, Jackson also fails. Jackson: Nevermind. Let's leave. The group is about to walk out of the temple, but Daniel looks back at the device, almost like it's calling him. Daniel ran back to the device, and tried getting it out of the pedestal. He succeeded. In a bright blast of light, Daniel had the device in his hand. Jared: How did- Suddenly, the device start glowing, and a small white crystal popped out of it and into Daniel's other hand. Megan: What? Lisa: How? Jackson: Let's sell it!!! Everyone looked back at Jackson, and just silently walked out of the temple. Jackson: I didn't hear a no... When the group walked down the mountain, the ground started shaking. Suddenly, Gomora appeared. Jared: What is that thing? Lisa: I don't know. Jackson: Let's get out of here! Everyone started running, but Gomora only had his eyes set on one person: Daniel. Gomora bent down and tried to grab Daniel, but Daniel combat rolled out of the way. That didn't save him. Gomora just moved him arm and swatted Daniel. Into space. Jared/Lisa/Jackson/Megan: DANIEL!!!!!!! Part 5: Transform and Fight Daniel didn't die. He was protected by the void of space by an orb of light. Daniel: What the-? He noticed a glowing in his hand, which was the crystal. Daniel: This...protected me? Suddenly, the device started glowing, which caused Daniel's eyes to glow. Daniel: Ultraman...Universe? The orb flung him back to Earth at intense speed. Daniel, eyes still glowing, pressed a button on the device, which lifted a panel, revealing a space inside. He put the crystal in the device, closed it, and thrusted it forward. Daniel: UNIVERSE!!!!!!! Transformation A cluster of galaxies was shown, before they collided into a spiral of red, yellow, blue, and green expanded, as a silver giant grew. Not-transformation The rest of the group was hiding behind trees. Lisa: I can't believe that thing killed Daniel. Jared: Well, Daniel wouldn't want us to die, so we need to get help. That "help" arrived in the form of a silver giant. The giant looked like Tiga, but the bottom two lines on his protectors were blue, his arms were green, and his legs had yellow lines on them. Inside the giant was Daniel. Daniel: Woah... this is awesome, Universe! Gomora charged towards "Ultraman Universe". Big mistake. Daniel, as Universe grabbed Gomora by the horns and threw him. Daniel (Universe): SHYAA!!!! Universe then began punching Gomora. Gomora tried to shoot a laser at Universe, but he put up a shield. Daniel then saw a human controlling Gomora from inside. It was the illegal dumper! Daniel: YOU! Universe and Gomora continued to battle. Gomora attempted to attack Universe, but Universe kept dodging. Universe: SHYAA! Universe then kicked Gomora in the gut, which knocked Gomora back. Universe then put his arms in an "X" over his chest, then rotated his arms around, before putting them in an "L" fashion. Universe: UNIUM RAY!!!! Universe then shot a multicolored laser at Gomora, which made Gomora explode. The illegal dumper was knocked out of Gomora and onto the ground. Universe then looked towards Jared, Lisa, Jackson, and Megan. He did a thumbs up, then flew into space. Lisa: *in head* Could that giant have been-? A ball of light flew down from the sky, changing back into Daniel. Everyone ran to him. Jared: What happened? Daniel: I guess that giant saved me. Megan: But why? Daniel: I guess he's supposed to be the guardian of the planet or something. I think the thing we got from the temple summoned him. Jackson: So...we're not selling it? Megan: No, you dolt! As Megan and Jackson were arguing randomly, Lisa asked Daniel a question. Lisa: Did he tell you his name? Daniel: Yes, actually. Everyone looked at Daniel. Daniel: His name...is Ultraman Universe! *end* Feedback Please, if you could, give me some feedback about what I could do for the next episode. Category:Mebius-Zer0